


a light in the dark

by sakabelle



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, all of the angst, if i had to tag this it would be mega angst with a side of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakabelle/pseuds/sakabelle
Summary: Harry pays Niall a visit in Tokyo on his 24th birthday.Niall's not exactly thrilled to see him.





	a light in the dark

Japan always seems like it's another world away. The food's different, the language is different, hell the entire culture's different.

 

Niall leans his head against the window of the British pub they managed to find in Shibuya. He clutches his pint of Asahi and the condensation wets his fingers. Japan's fine enough, but he doesn't exactly relish in spending his birthday here. But when his team booked a show in Tokyo for September 14th, it couldn't exactly be avoided.

 

“Should'a gone for sushi,” he hears John laugh, picking at his curry.

 

Niall just gives him a little half smile as he takes another sip of his beer. His meal wasn't half-bad. The fish and chips were nothing compared to at home, or even at the pub down the street from his London flat, but they were still fine enough.

 

Besides, the last time he ate sushi he'd spend the night hunched over the toilet with Harry holding a cold cloth on the back of his neck.

 

He gulps and takes another swig of his beer to try and drown out the memory. He's also distracted by Gerry standing up and holding up his own pint, sloshing it above his head.

 

“I just wanna say-” he starts, reaching down and placing a hand on Niall's shoulder. “It's been a great tour so far.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes and laughs. Gerry's not one for show, but when he is it's never boring.

 

“And it's all due this lad down here. Somehow.”

 

The table answers with a resounding chuckle. Niall shakes his head, but he appreciates it all the same. Without Louis, Liam and Harry around someone's got to keep him down to earth.

 

“To Niall,” Gerry finishes, holding out his pint in a toast. “Happy birthday, Boss.”

 

The other boys toast along with Gerry, letting out a cheer that rivals the noise in the rest of the pub. Niall laughs and plays along, forcing a wide smile onto his face. He doesn't know why he's so depressed all of a sudden – any other day he would've been happy to spend the evening in a strange pub with his band. But today he's just feeling maudlin and nostalgic.

 

* * *

 

Niall's just stepped out of the bathroom in his hotel room when he hears a soft knock on the door. It's so faint he's not even sure if he heard it or not, so he takes a couple steps forward and listens.

 

Sure enough, it happens again.

 

He sighs, wondering who it could be. It's unlikely that in Japan a fan has found her way to his room and has decided to pay him a visit. But he's only wearing a white button-down and his black Calvin Klein's, so he looks through the peephole all the same. He raises an eyebrow when he sees Harry standing there.

 

For a couple seconds he contemplates not answering. But he knows that if he doesn't, curiosity will just get the better of him and he'll be tossing and turning all night. So he swings the door open.

 

“Just thought you'd make a trip over Tokyo, then?”

 

Harry shrugs, a smirk creeping up his lips. “It's your birthday.”

 

“Had a birthday last year, too.”

 

“Niall-”

 

Niall rolls his eyes and turns to walk back into the room. “Save it, Harry.” He doesn't slam the door in his face, though.

 

“I was in Jamaica,” Harry sighs, running a hand through his short hair. It curls just at the ends now, instead of all the way down his neck and over his shoulders. “We all... we all took some time.”

 

Niall's aware of that. It doesn't mean he's not annoyed by it. Taking some time from the band was one thing, but he never expected that Harry would be taking some time from their friendship as well. Or whatever they'd been over the course of their fame. Niall glances around. It was in a hotel room just like this that they had their first awkward shag which ended up becoming the norm.

 

“Whatever, Harry.” He flops down on the bed and switches the telly on.

 

Harry stands there for a second – hands in his pockets and looking around the room. He sighs and lays down beside Niall.

 

Niall tries to keep his focus on the program he's watching and definitely not on Harry. It's a bit of lost cause because the show's obviously in Japanese, and his comprehension of that language isn't exactly the greatest.

 

Harry shuffles over, resting his head on Niall's shoulder and placing a hand on his thigh.

 

Niall crosses his arms over his chest.

 

Harry slides his hand overtop of Niall's crotch and starts palming him slowly.

 

Niall swallows and shifts so he can get a better look at the screen.

 

“Is this alright, pet?” Harry whispers softly into Niall's ear, hot breath on his neck. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

Niall swallows again. He can feel himself getting harder at Harry's touch. Harry came all this way, but Niall's still going to make him work for his forgiveness. Even though there's not really anything to forgive. They were never together – just fucked around when it was convenient. Slowly, he shakes his head from side to side. No, he doesn't want Harry to stop.

 

Harry keeps rubbing at him overtop of his boxer-briefs. Niall sighs, sinking further down into the plush mattress as Harry nips at his neck. He closes his eyes, focusing only on Harry's hand. The noise from the telly is drowned out by his own heavy breathing.

 

Harry keeps touching him, dipping his hand into his underwear and wrapping his thick fingers around Niall's cock. Niall has to bite the inside of his mouth to keep from moaning out, because there's no way he's going to give Harry that satisfaction, not yet.

 

He breathes heavily and thinks back to the last time he and Harry were together.

 

_The two of them crash into Harry's hotel room, Niall hanging off of Harry and laughing so much he might burst at the seams._

 

“ _Did ya see the look on her face?” Niall manages to get out, tears pricking at the sides of his eyes. “Shit.”_

 

“ _What did she think was going to happen between the two of you?” Harry's laughing as well, albeit not as hard as Niall._

 

“ _I don't know.” Niall doubles over, laughing all over again as he crawls onto the bed. “Not... it wasn't... the fuckin' band's over...” he bursts into giggles again, burying his head into one of the pillows._

 

_Harry chuckles, taking that opportunity to crawl onto the bed behind Niall. He crouches over top of him, wrapping his arm around his midsection and whispering into his ear, “She's out of the picture now though... and it is our last night together.”_

 

_Niall turns serious at that. He lifts his head and turns to kiss Harry on the mouth. “S'pose it is,” he whispers, leaning in to kiss him again._

 

“Ugh,” Niall groans as Harry starts pumping faster. He twists his hand just as he gets to the head, squeezing tighter. It's almost been two years, and Harry still remembers everything he likes.

 

Harry just keeps sucking at the nape of his neck. If this was two years ago, Niall would have swatted him away saying he was going to leave a mark. Now, he doesn't care as much.

 

“Gonna come soon,” Niall whispers softly.

 

Harry takes that opportunity to pull his hand away.

 

Niall whines. Harry kisses him on the side of his mouth before shuffling downwards. He pulls Niall's underwear down and takes his entire length in his mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Niall groans, all thoughts of trying to act like he's not enjoying the hell out of this have disappeared. His body stiffens and he presses his palms down into the mattress.

 

Harry bobs his head up and down, dragging his lips over Niall's prick. He presses his thumb against Niall's hipbone.

 

Niall thrashes his head to the side and moans. Harry's the only person who knows he likes that. And it's enough to send him over the edge. He sighs when he comes, his body going limp with release. “Harry...”

 

Harry pops his mouth off of Niall, wiping his mouth with his hand and looking up at his friend. He smiles, dimples poking at his cheeks and green eyes sparkling with glee. “Happy birthday.”

 

“Fuck you,” Niall says, tossing a pillow at him.

 

Harry just laughs, laying back down and wrapping his arm around Niall.

 

Niall sighs happily, letting himself fall asleep with Harry's body pressed up against his own.

 

* * *

 

Niall wakes up the next morning to the sound of Harry rustling around. He rubs at his eyes. He's still wearing his shirt and he's still naked from the waist down, but at some point during the night he must have pulled the duvet over himself because he's all covered up.

 

“What're you doin'?” he asks, even though it's obvious.

 

Harry pulls his shirt over his head. His hair's a wet mess, but somehow Harry manages to make the look work. “Got a car coming in ten minutes. Gotta get back to LA.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes. “'Course you do.”

 

Harry cocks his head to the side and he almost looks regretful. “Sorry, pet.”

 

“Don't call me that,” Niall snaps. He sits up, but he's careful to keep the blankets overtop of him. “You can't just show up here on my birthday, suck me off and act like that's gonna make everything okay. It's not. It's not, Harry.”

 

“Alright,” Harry says, holding up his hand. “Alright, alright.”

 

There's a thick silence in the room after that.

 

“I guess you should go,” Niall says finally.

 

Harry just nods. He leans over and kisses Niall softly on the forehead. “I'll be better about keeping in touch. I promise.”

 

Niall just stares at the wall as Harry turns and leaves the room. As soon as the door clicks shut, Niall throws the blankets off of himself and walks over to it. He looks through the peephole – the hallway's empty. Harry's gone.

 

He sighs and leans back against the door. Tears sting the sides of his eyes. He and Harry were never together, but right now they're definitely apart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday niall x sorry this came out so sad??
> 
> thanks for reading xx


End file.
